Breakdown
by Aristeia de Luca
Summary: A Saber x Gilgamesh story I wanted to write for a long time. Purely just for the smut in later chapters, of course! Rated M for the obvious reasons.


_Firstly, I wrote this because I was appalled at the lack of good SaberxGilgamesh fanfics out here. It's horrible! Secondly, I really wanted to write a quick one, but as usual, it turned out to be a bit longer. This is just the beginning :) Nothing happens, but it sets things up~**  
**_

* * *

**Break Down**

* * *

The air was temperate – the first sign of fall. Not too hot, but not too cold either. She could already feel the cool air creeping about the atmosphere. A thick fog settled around her, as if draping her body and laughing at her confusion, and drifting through the walls as if it was hunting her, its weak victim. The night she viewed from the barred windows mocked her in its quiet blankets of dark shadows. She couldn't even see the stars tonight.

She was lost, no doubt about that. She was lost in this endless maze of gray stone walls. Her desire to figure her way out of the dungeon only grew heavier in her heart as she ran faster. It was like a chain, dragging her down slowly. Her heart raced and she felt numb with the limitless fears that assaulted her strength.

"Shiro..." She mumbled under her breath as she ran. "He needs me. He is unprotected without me. I must get out of here without notice..."

Her thoughts were ironclad, but her actions spoke little of her plans. Her footsteps were indeed light, but her sense of direction was hidden from her. From the moment she awoke in her gray chambers, she had immediately spring herself to the door, finding it unlocked. Naturally, she told herself to find a way out as quickly as possible.

But it only sounded easy. With every step she took, she berated herself for not thinking clearly, being senseless, and failing in her duty.

"I must get back. How could I have let herself fall. I _will _make it out of here, and I _will _win this war. Shiro is depending on me, and I as well. _I need to do this._"

Every nerve in her body stood alert as she pushed her back against the cold wall, scouting around the corner for Gilgamesh. The stone corridors seemed to glare at her intensely, never letting her out of their sight. Just the fear of being caught was enough to make her shake and quicken her steps. She did not have enough mana to sustain her sword, so she was clearly a walking target at the moment.

She began to job forwards cautiously, the chill of the dungeon unrelenting on her skin. She was urgent with need to find her way back. Her heart hammering in her chest, she picked up her white gown as she ran faster, cursing those who put the wretched costume on her.

Her white gown served to do everything _but _keep her in the shadows. And it's length only threatened to tangled her ankles as she paced herself. The earrings she wore dangled below her earlobes and glistened under the moonlight. She found herself embarrassed to be wearing such a loose outfit. As is the lace on the dress was not promiscuous enough, the top of the dress only barely covered her breasts. There wasn't even any straps holding it in place.

The cement wall was like frost to her skin. But she ignored her sensitive flesh, not wanting to stop for anything. She periodically glanced behind herself, still pacing and squinting her eyes to see through the darkness. She slipped a little by stepping on her own dress, cursing at herself and then lifting the heavy fabric up above her ankles as she walked.

Only the night crawlers serenaded her as she tried to find her way out of the dungeon maze, all the while trying to calm herself down. However, the pace at which she was walking made her nervous all the more. She was getting nowhere, and what's more was that she was beginning to feel a bit disoriented. Carefully running her fingers over her bumpy arms, she continued her attempted escape.

It was only a few more minutes until she saw a brown door. It had a little window with metal bars over it. And the padlock on it did not indicate that her escape would be easy – or that it was very secretive at all.

_Thud._

From behind, she hears a strange noise, causing her to whip her head back. Her deep and weary azure eyes search the shadows for any movements, her heart pounding so loudly she doubted she could hear anything else at all. Still, a dreaded feeling washes over her, and she can't help but realize the danger she is in once more.

The tiny hairs on the back of her neck prickle and follow suit with the impending sense that something was out there, hiding and lurking in the shadows – just waiting to prey on her. However, she was going to go down without a fight. She may not have her weapon or enough power to sustain herself, but she would at least attempt to go down honorably.

_Thud._

There is was again. As she steadied herself, she only hoped that she would be clever enough to maneuver out of this horrible situation. Brushing away her blonde locks, she back up against the locked door and waited, holding her breath.

The noises approach her faster, and louder. She realizes that it is someone's footsteps, inching closer to her by the minute. What now?

She was not one to scream. However, her entire body seemed to reverberate against the wall, her heart pounding furiously. Panicking a little, she turns both ways to see where she has left to go, but to no avail. She was caught at a dead end, near the brown door that was locked.

"No!" She cried, trying to wrench away from the sturdy grip that just grabbed on to her.

The sound of her own desperate and scared voice was enough to startle her. She sounded so weak, and she was not fond of that idea. She twisted and turned, trying to catch a glimpse of the person grabbing her arm. But alas, was unable to compete with their strength.

She kicked and struggled, trying to attack her assailant from all possible angles. Yet she caused no damage, nor did she find release from the sturdy grip. Her blood runs cold, and soon she knew not even her entire strength could be enough to pry herself free.

"There..." The voice laughed arrogantly. "I like it when you struggle, Saber."

She glared at him, his looming figure towering over her and his golden garb glistening. His power against a unfueled servant was near devastating, especially in her weak condition. She might as well have been a typical human to him. Hopeless and weak.

She growled menacingly at him, and tried to struggle more. But once his grip tightened, she found herself wincing and was forced to change tactics. As his static power coursed around her frail body, dressed in jewels and elegant white, she screamed from each shock she received from him. All she could hear in the background was his laughing at her torture. Still, the prideful side of her refused to plead for him to stop. Sure, Shiro might yell at her for that, but she did not care. She would not allow herself to fall on her knees to the hand of the King of Kings.

He sneered at her disposition and pain, listening to the sweet sounds of her vibrating vocal chords echoing down the corridors. He jerked her forward, pressing his hard body against hers as he shoved her against the wall, knocking her out of breath in a single blow.

She tried to breathe, but could only manage a series of small pants. Who decided to make this dress so tight? Her chest heaved with difficulty.

He growled deeply and grabbed her by the jaw, smirking. As his thumb neared her mouth, however, she saw a fit opportunity to bite him.

"Ow, you bitch!"

He pushes her away erratically for a second in surprise, and then turns back at her. She was trying to catch her breath still when she found herself in even more pain as he back hands her. Her head reeled long after his hand marked her cheek with an angry red splotch. She immediately found her cheek burning.

Stumbling slightly, she loses balance in her ridiculous costume and falls to the ground.

She shook her head softly, trying to clear the blurry vision left over from his strike. But before she could turn to crawl back up, he grabbed a handful of her hair, laughing as he curls his hand into her golden locks to yank back cruelly.

She could not even prevent the scream from coming out of her mouth. Her voice filled the air in a shrill and painful manner. She whimpered uncharacteristically and tried to lean back into his hand to ease his titan grip. Making sure to follow his hand as he pulled her from the stone floor and she rose up at his will, completely humiliated.

"Try that again." He dared her, hissing into her ear. It sent chills down her spine. His hard chest pressed into her back. "I like a little resistance, Saber. It only makes the hunt tastier."

His voice fell against her skin and she felt his tongue lick down the side of her neck.

"Tasty." He grinned. "It's so nice that you no longer have your wretched sword. You look lovely like this. Why not consider being my wife instead?" He whispered quietly in her ear.

"I would never." She spat.

He grinned at her relentless nature. "You can't say it because you are too shy?" He asked. "It's all right; I'll forgive you no matter how many times you get it wrong. After all, you weren't raised a a woman should have been. But I suppose that is what makes you the most suitable candidate for me."

She only glared at him, saying nothing else.

"First, you must learn suffering, and then you will be able to experience the joy I give you." He grinned as he approached her. "I'd advise you to be still, but what's the fun in that?"


End file.
